Products with a dynamic output are often more appreciated by users than static devices because the dynamic output provides an additional source of interest. For example, dynamic outputs can be provided on smart phones or personal computers through use of interactive screensavers or wallpapers. Other examples include ambient lighting technology used in televisions, dynamic lighting in artificial fireplaces or candles, interactive displays in public places like galleries or museums.
Typically, the content used to drive a dynamic output must be created and updated to prevent users from becoming bored by the output produced by the appliance. The need to create content that constantly changes prevents appliance manufactures from implementing such features.
Known approaches to creating content to drive a dynamic output include random or pseudo-random output generation. A problem with these methods is that they generally are based on algorithms that may be mathematically complex and may require additional computational power. One example of such algorithm is the Markov algorithm used to control light. In addition, these algorithms require suitable content to drive the algorithm to produce the dynamic output.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide systems, apparatus and processes that generate content to drive dynamic outputs for appliances, which result in users becoming more interested in and emotionally attached to their appliances.